


Beautiful Scars

by Crybaby_TOOgether, stay_army_vvn (Crybaby_TOOgether)



Series: missing hyunjun hours : always open <3 [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Half-Brothers, Half-Siblings, M/M, Multi, Other, Running Away, Slow Burn, Tbz - Freeform, angsty with fluff, both have anxiety, hyunjun is a little, kevhwall are brothers ok, kinda kevhwall centric?, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby_TOOgether/pseuds/Crybaby_TOOgether, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby_TOOgether/pseuds/stay_army_vvn
Summary: a heart as pure and kind as kevin moon is very heart to find, harder to keep, the hardest to forget, yet the easiest to lose.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Sunwoo/Ju Haknyeon, Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun
Series: missing hyunjun hours : always open <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921942
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. pro

**Author's Note:**

> the usual it was suppose to be a oneshot but i got carried away thingy

he just got back from his trip to the only friend he trust, and also the last one to stay, boo seungkwan, when he got home to hear his parents fighting. they were shouting and blaming each other that kevin's head aches and maybe also his heart that he went upstairs which went unnoticed by the two people fighting downstairs.

kevin locked himself in his room, pulling the curtains down, blocking any signs of life that came outside. the box he was holding a while ago fell from his grasps and then broke, the fragile locked shattered as the things inside was on the floor. the silence of the room was broken from his whimpers that he tried hard to hide. which he didn't need to.

his boyfriend lied, his best friend fooled him, his parents fought because of him, this day couldn't get any worse. he stared at the picture on the bedside table, where a photo of him and literally all his friends back in high-school were peacefully rested. their smiles were different, those who have a wide grin, then there were cute eye smilles, then there were forced but still beautiful,

and then there was him. his smile was his usual bright, and genuine smile whenever he was with his friends and boyfriend. his eyes were shining, literally, from the lighting, and metaphorically, from his joy and happiness.

he went to pick up all the things that was from the box, as he held them tight in his embrace. imagining them as what he used to call as his, the boy cried his heart out as all the promise made was broken, along with his heart.

 _he promised_. the words that kept repeating in his head, the words that hurt more than the cuts on his legs that isn’t visible to the others, but not more than the scars from the wounds of yesterday, that seemed to open up again.

he hears the noise outside of his room, and he fix his room to distract himself from it, he folded all his clothes and put them in one place, charging his gadgets in the process, he showered and tuned out the curse words that keeps repeating again and again. he dressed up nicely, then looked at the mirror. his eyes weren't the mirror of truth, yet it doesn't lie.

“ _you won’t be free from the pain_ ,” he whispered. “ _you won’t be able to escape the scars of the past_ ,” he added and looked directly in his own eyes, “ _you won’t be happy_ ,”

“ _but they will be_.” he smiled, melancholy.

* * *

> “First step to healing is accepting that you're in pain.”


	2. worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters' length will either short or long, or medium if there's such thing. the point is, the chapter will end in a way i wanted to. for suspense purposes lol, hope that's alright tho <3

> three years later.

kevin walks alone in the streets, silently. walking towards his house was one of the options that he always chose, the other riding a transportation. but he always walked, because it calms his mind and send peace to his broken soul, that won’t heal nor fix itself anytime soon.

in those three years, he accepted the offer of one of the biggest companies in korea, the entertainment company that seemed to like his drawings- one of the reasons why he was offered, the other is because he plays, compose, and produces music, he was perfect in his boss, his boss’ fiancé, and workmate’s eyes. he seemed to be living a perfect life in just three years after leaving his everything.

but as he took out his keys and opened the gates towards the building he called home, his eyes captured his neighbors keonhee and hwanwoong, who was nice and fun to be around as _heck_ , with their adoptive daughter hwanhee, playing with their dog named fluffy.

they were laughing and talking as they have a family dinner under the night sky, comfortable and peaceful as ever. while kevin himself was alone in the comfort of his home, the only company he got was his paintings. the sky seemed to be brighter tonight, as if telling kevin that even at times like this, every time he stares up, he won’t ever feel alone, even if he already did.

he went to his room to shower and never bother eating, as he doesn’t mind nor feel hungry. he was used to it, it became an everyday routine to him to wake up and have fruits as breakfast, a proper meal at lunch, healthy snacks at the afternoon near four then don’t eat at night as he stares up at his ceiling, that has the design of the night sky, but instead of having millions of stars, it only has the crescent moon, that looks like it was fading as well.

he has the stars, the glow in the dark stars inside one of his cabinet, but he didn’t bother putting it up, because for _what_?

that was his way of telling himself, that without the stars- the sun, the moon can’t shine as bright, or it won’t even shine at all. but, to him, it still shines, because he still has something that is killing him yet is the reasons that keeps him alive.

 _memories_.

four years after he graduated, and three years after he left for good, it was still fresh in his mind, so painfully _vivid_ , that it feels like it only happened yesterday. the screams and shouts of his parents as they fought about who is going to take care of him, so he put it upon himself that he’s old enough to understand all of those fights, they don’t want him anymore, and honestly, at those three years of solitude, he realizes it himself, he wasn’t wanted by his parents, _they don’t want him in the first place._

so, he left, knowing that the reason for the fight was that he has a half-brother from his father with one of his mistress.

and oh, he will never ever forget that man that captured his heart. he doesn’t want to, because despite the pain, he still smiles while he relived the memories that they were together, he still smile despite what he did, despite _jacob bae_ breaking his promise to never lie to him, to never love and never be with someone beside him, kevin moon.

he was played, but he doesn’t like to think so because it hurts. for four years they were together, in the last year of their relationship, jacob was already engaged to sangyeon lee, for a year. they hid it for a year, one year, twelve months, three hundred and sixty-five days.

yet after all those, kevin is still obviously, definitely, and madly in love with him. he smiles at the feelings that keeps on coming back to him whenever he relieves the painful memories. the happiness and contentment of being in their arms, having their presence beside him calms him down.

but none of it stayed.

but he’s contented with whatever he has now. which was nothing, metaphorically. yes, he has a house he designed himself, paintings he painted, money he made, but he’s alone. and it’s fine, really.

 _as long as they are_.

his friends, which consists of chanhee, changmin, juyeon, his same age friends. jaehyun, younghoon, and sangyeon himself. they were fun to be around, and all those memories were worth it, worth to relive, worth to remember, and worth to cherished.

he doesn’t know what happened after he left, but because of his college loyal friend that goes by the name of _boo seungkwan_ , they were happy, with their works, and families. he was updated, but not that updated to the point that he knew everything about them. he only asks for little, because he didn’t feel like he deserves to know what happened to them after he left, without notice.

he didn't feel like he deserves them.

what hurt him was that his friends _knew_ jacob will break up with him and that he’s already _engaged_ , they gave him false ideas that they were gonna be together for eternity, a lifetime. but he believed them, so partially, it was his fault. it was his fault that he was a dreamer- wanting nothing but a bright future for him and his love ones. 

he can’t seem to blame anyone but himself.

he didn’t cut himself anymore, he was already done with that. the only things that it left were the scars. on his legs, shoulders, and stomach, anywhere nobody could see them. because as he says to seungkwan, the evidence could be everywhere but somewhere visible.

in his case, the scars are everywhere, but anywhere visible.

he inhales oxygen and exhales pain, and was planning to sleep for another day tomorrow, when he received multiple of notifications. he grabbed his phone on the bedside table and looked at his messages. it was already twelve midnight.

⁛ **ALLROUNDER DEPT.** ⁛

 **minghao** ; AYE I JUST GOT ANOTHER IDEA FOR AN ANIMATION

 **renjun** ; istg ge ge you always chat at an ungodly hour

 **ten** ; let him be lmao

⁛ **HAECHAN**. ⁛

 **haechan** ; hyung!!!  
 **haechan** ; i finished memorizing!!!  
 **haechan** ; i’ll see you tomorrow for recording!!!  
 **haechan** ; oh, and chenle ask if he can get the music sheets? he says the piano was amazing!!!

⁛ **SEUNGKWAN** ⁛

 **seungkwan** ; hyung oh my god  
 **seungkwan** ; i just got this TODAY  
 **seungkwan** ; your mother really has issues with handling children  
 **seungkwan** ; because apparently your brother went to me to ask if i know an apartment near creker ent. because he had enough of the happenings in their household  
 **seungkwan** ; REPLY ASAP OR ELSE I WILL SEND HIM YOUR ADRESS HE KNOWS ABOUT YOU BUT HE DOESN’T KNOW YOU  
 **seungkwan** ; uh, did that made sense?

kevin first replied to haechan the singer, and muted the group chat for six hours, then read what seungkwan had text him.

⁛ **SEUNGKWAN** ⁛

 **kevin** ; seungkwan

 **seungkwan** ; OH MY GOSH YES, YOU’RE AWAKE  
 **seungkwan** ; SHOULD I???  
 **seungkwan** ; he’ll be there sometime tomorrow, with me of course.  
 **seungkwan** ; he’ll be staying here; he can’t accept his friends’ offers because they’ve done too much for him and he wants family members,  
 **seungkwan** ; guess he never felt like he was in one inside that household

 **kevin** ; give me his number  
 **kevin** ; and i’ll give my address myself

 **seungkwan** ; **contact info number 127**  
 **seungkwan** ; wow i just realized i have many saved numbers in this phone  
 **seungkwan** ; but i feel at peace knowing he’ll be with you

 **kevin** ; what? why?

 **seungkwan** ; do you ever realize how much the world doesn’t deserve your kindness and selflessness  
 **seungkwan** ; you are a literal angel  
 **seungkwan** ; whose wings got taken away :(

 **kevin** ; thank you  
 **kevin** ; for appreciating me :)

 **seungkwan** ; well your highness,  
 **seungkwan** ; you are worth appreciating.

kevin smiled, seungkwan was the one who offered the job, and the boss was his husband, vernon chwe. they were engaged, for three months. and kevin once felt happy when he saw seungkwan cried in happiness as he said the words, yes, i’ll marry you. because he took part of the planning, along with literally everyone in the company because seungkwan is that friendly.

he remembers the happiness and how proud he was, when he was chosen as the best man for ten and johnny’s wedding, he was the godfather of minghao and junhui’s child, also keonhee and hwanwoong’s little girl hwanhee. and he was the wedding planner for renjun, jaemin and jeno’s wedding, in which the guest and basically everyone loves the theme, the church became magical as that was the theme, and as an artist, kevin painted a portrait of them, with the magical effects. the painting was hung on their mansion, in the living, with all its glory as kevin’s signature was small yet visible, and it didn’t even ruin the painting, since magical was the theme, his moon and star combined signature fit in the frame.

and he also somehow helped haechan in his darkest days, where he was giving up on his career as a voice actor and singer. kevin recommended him to vernon himself, and now here he was, part of the allrounder department [ they are too little for them to be called many, but they are enough to not list ].

needless to say, in the course of three years, he also made a lot of memories, but he never, he refused to, forget the past.

he didn’t dial the phone number though because it’s late. so, he saved it and then went to bed, waiting for an inevitable change tomorrow.

* * *

> “Accepting you're broken means you're willing to be fixed.”


	3. care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "thinking of staying late again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YOU USE AO3 LMAOOO HOW TO BOLD AND ITALIC AND THAT LINK WHERE YOU OPEN A NEW WINDOW ??? HELP ?? ME ???
> 
> \+ THE CHASER IS MAKES ME WANT TO SCREAM ?? AND IT HASN'T BEEN RELEASED YET ?? NCT DREAM COMEBACK ???? HELLO ???

kevin slept at almost one in the morning, and because of his body clock, he woke up at seven. he showered and dressed up for work, went downstairs, opened the fridge then grabbed an apple, and oranges. he sat down on the sofa and opened his phone, suddenly remembering that he needed to text someone. and he immediately received a reply.

kevin; good morning  
kevin; is this hyunjoon heo?

hyunjoon; stranger danger !!!

kevin; relax it’s me

hyunjoon; it’s me who ???

kevin; kevin  
kevin; kevin moon

⁛ HYUNJOON ⁛ is calling...  
[ accept ] [ decline ]

call connected  
[⁘] loud speak [] pause [] record [] more settings

[ disconnect ]

“hi,”

“hi hyung! this is heo hyunjoon!” an enthusiastic and cute voice replied, “seungkwan hyung, norenmin, and haechan barely said anything about you, and that’s kinda sad.” he said. kevin chuckled at him, “well, i guess you need to get to know me yourself then.”

“waah! i’ll be with you?! that sounds wonderful! seungkwan hyung is wonderful!” he heard him cheered on the other line, “i work at creker entertainment, near seungkwan hyung’s fiancé’s company. and they only told me that you’re two years older, and i’m twenty-three now! successful youtuber, dancer, choreographer, and model!” he said.

“oh wow, i’ve got an all-rounder brother, if you work here, you’ll be at the same department with me.” kevin chuckles. 

“seungkwan hyung told me i got that from you!” he giggles. “he did?” kevin smiles, “yeah, he’s your best friend, right? my best friends are sunwoo and eric! and renjun, and jaemin, and jeno, and haechan, and yangyang, and uh, who else? bomin! daehwi, and...[ the rest of 2000 liners. ] ”

“you’ve got many friends huh,” kevin said as he peeled the oranges, he’ll eat the apple on the way to work. “do you have any girlfriend? or boyfriend?”

“uh...” he heard him stutter, “i have nobody, but i’m kind of like norenmin,”

kevin gasps, “polyamorous? wow, that’s awesome!” he said, “do you have any crushes then?” he asks instead. 

“i have, but they’re dating each other. and they don’t look like they are poly, so i just hid it.” he said. “oh,” kevin frowned, that must be hard. 

“hyunjoon, ready to go?” 

he hears seungkwan’s voice, “is that kevin? hi kevin!”

“hi, and bye, i’ll see you later? seungkwan has a spare key, and i usually came home at eight.” lies, he always cane home late due to overtime, but maybe, just maybe, it’s time for a change?

“bye! see you hyung!”

[ disconnected ]

kevin hung up and then looked at the time, it was almost time for work. but he still got some time to walk it, so he cleaned up the table and grabbed the apples and everything he usually bring and walk out of his home. 

he saw keonhee locking their gates with hwanhee on his side, hwanhee smiled at him. “hi uncle kevin!” the three-year-old little girl wave and smiled cutely, tightly gripping the straps of her backpack, kevin waved back, “hi hwanhee!” 

keonhee finished locking the gates and beamed, “hey kevin!” he said then grabbed his daughter’s tiny hands and walked alongside kevin. 

they talked about the most random things, but mostly work. keonhee was a singer, and hwanwoong was a dancer. “just got an idea, what if we do a duet?” keonhee suddenly asks out of nowhere.

kevin laughs in disbelief, “uh, i would love to. but i’m not confident with my voice, so i guess i’ll make you a song?” he said. keonhee gasps, “oh my gosh, kevin moon making me a song? it’s an honor!” kevin giggled at him. 

they separated and kevin was alone again, save for the random strangers that were on the sidewalk. he arrives at the company ten minutes after he parted with keonhee and was greeted with ten. “good morning!” the older greeted him. “good morning, it’s only you? where’s the others?” he asks. 

“oh, renjun went to haechan for some reason i don’t know. minghao and felix are with the dance department, the others are somewhere in the building.” he said, he rearrange some papers and then handed them to kevin, “minghao wanted you to see this idea, and haechan ask for you at the recording studio later with chenle.” 

kevin nodded then took the papers, and sat on his own chair, [ their ‘offices’ is like a living room, with many sofa as chairs and tables ]. he leaned on the chair then read the contents, “is this idea that minghao sent last night?” he asks ten. he saw in his peripheral vision that ten nodded his head. “yeah.”

“i like this,” kevin smiled, ten snorted. “i figured since you like that kind of stuffs. fantasy. and since we already finished with reveal, let’s make this!” 

“wait, we need the others to make the plot more detailed, and to make songs. and stuff like that.” 

“they’ll be here soon. thinking of staying late again?” ten raised an eyebrow at him, “kevin-“

“no,” kevin smiled at him. “i’ve got a brother to take care of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I LOVE HYUNJUN <3 THOUGHT Y'ALL SHOULD KNOW :DD


	4. meet

“welcome to your brother’s home!” seungkwan said, he opened the gates and door for hyunjoon, who was in awe at the exterior. “i know, i know it looks amazing, but you gotta come in.”

hyunjoon felt like he’s living inside a dream, it was a two-story house, and the exterior was pretty, it was a modern house. but when he came inside, the house looks like a museum. 

“he’s an artist, but i think you already know that.” seungkwan said, “put your bags on the second room, just beside the one that has the moon and stars in it. bet he’ll redecorate your room for you.” he chuckles.

hyunjoon did as he says, the room has a nice feeling, and smell, it was lavender. it makes him calm down a little, he likes it, it was a lot better than alcohol and cigarettes. he sits on the bed and then laid there, he sighs in content as he rolls in the soft mattress, “so soft~!” he said. 

there was a drawer on the side, and a full-length mirror. he looked at himself in the mirror, then frowned at his clothes. he removes his shirt then wore his clothes, that he called ‘model’s clothes’. 

he went downstairs and saw seungkwan on the couch, typing on his phone. he looked up and smiled at him, “there you go,” seungkwan said. “want to go where he works? wait, where do you work? are you on your day off?” he asks. 

“uhm, i work at creker entertainment, day off for three days and i might disturb him so-” 

“oh no you won’t, i know they finished the new animation they started two months ago, and they are just strengthening the plot minghao shared last night. so, you won’t, i’ll give you visitor’s pass! now come on!” 

\----

“kevin hyung,” jaemin came back from getting his coffee and called kevin, who was doing something in his macbook, “hm?”

“seungkwan hyung called you, says it’s not urgent at the same time it is, not important but is emergency.” he said, kevin looks at him weirdly, “my braincells have been malfunctioning, mind repeating that?”

jaemin smiled sheepishly, “seungkwan hyung called you.” he said. kevin hummed, “where is he?” he asks while standing up and fixing his hair that he ruined earlier, because he was frustrated at his macbook for no reason. “in his fiance’s office.” kevin mumbles a thank you and went to the said office, which was on the first floor. [ they were at the highest floor ].

he uses the elevator and then went to the said office, where seungkwan would be in. he already knew why he was called, and he feels a little thrilled inside. seungkwan didn’t say anything about appearances, so everything except the name was a surprise.

“good day,” he greeted vernon who was at his swivel chair, while working on something in his personal computer, the latter just saluted him and went back on his work. seungkwan came to him then drag him to his own office, which was an adjacent to the ceo’s.

“he’s here!” seungkwan squeals and when they arrived at the office, they saw a pouting hyunjoon looking around the room. his eyes sparkling whenever he saw a group and couple photo. 

“hi.” his head tilt in confusion, but the moment kevin smiled at him he immediately ran for a hug. he started to narrate the things that have happened and/or occured. 

and up to this day, seungkwan still remembered how he much it felt like he experienced everything firsthand when hyunjoon confessed everything. about how he was treated after his own mother died two years ago, how their father made him feel when he moved in, and everything that he experienced inside the house that kevin moon, his best friend, once called his home.


	5. little

everything really changed, starting from kevin’s room. he refused to give hyunjoon the other one after the latter told him his story, so his room was now their room, in which they cuddle every night, after watching a movie. kevin’s room aren’t always dark anymore, but it still is because they are much more comfortable in the dark. hyunjoon would also tell kevin his adventures with his friends back in high school, where they caused trouble or did something noble. there was nothing in between. 

in return, kevin told him his memories with jacob bae, but instead of telling first how they met, he started from where it ended. from their break-up, to how kevin accidentally confessed but he wasn’t there yet. he censored the names, for mysterious effect, or not really. 

then the ceiling, the moon isn’t lonely anymore. there was this one star up, just beside the moon. also, the stickers on the door, where the crescent moon has an arrow pointing at the star, making it look like a bow.

then the living room, where a portrait of both of them was seen. 

then the house, the gloomy and lonely house wasn’t like that anymore. it was somehow bright and as keonhee’s word, lively. 

and then, the change that made everyone felt relief and glad and happy, some of kevin’s habits. because before, he usually stays late in the company, working two hours overtime, making him came home from ten to eleven in the evening, since he usually walks. his eating habits from taking little to no breakfast at all, and not eating dinner at all. he overworks himself, which is definitely not good for basically everyone on earth. 

but now, he came home after work, no overtime, but still walking. he eats breakfast and dinner with hyunjoon, with him the one cooking, and he doesn’t overwork himself, because he already has a brother who always find ways to reminds him on how everything he does is already appreciated by the people who knows him and his talents. 

in the course of one year, kevin and hyunjoon developed a bond that a twin has, they know everything about each other, tells each other about everything that happens in their days, in detail. shares their thoughts and opinions about every random things in the middle of the night, where they would already clean up after an entire day at work and cuddles each other in bed. 

the two of them would go out, but rarely. especially with hyunjoon’s anxiety towards strangers, and kevin’s uncomfortable to any form of communication to people he doesn’t talk to often. that’s also something they share; their past still hunts them up to this day, yet they let it because they wouldn’t be what they are today if it weren’t for yesterday.

the two most unforgettable event, on kevin’s birthday, hyunjoon wanted to make it comfortable, simple, yet memorable. he invited everyone in the company that kevin works art, [ not really, he invited seungkwan, norenmin and haechan. then seungkwan told vernon, norenmin and haechan told literally everyone, so that’s why all of them were invited. ] it was like an appreciation booth, where kevin sits on the side but where everyone can see him. he was sitting on a throne, a king’s throne. he was wearing a king attire and the concept was royalty. someone [ or more than one ] stands in the middle to say their message and appreciation to him. “best birthday ever,” he says as he pampers little hyunjoon with kisses on his face whilst holding the king’s scepter in his hand and the crown staying on his head despite him moving around a lot. 

and, on hyunjoon’s birthday, kevin made it perfect. it was also royal concept but this time, hyunjoon was the prince, the cute chic prince that everyone adores and loves. the invited guests were the two-thousand liners, so norenmin and haechan were proudly showing off how they also attended the ‘king’s’ birthday celebration. they did games and dares, no truths. “it was so fun! and you met eric did you? did you?” hyunjoon asks, as they both lays on the sofa of many gifts the little prince had received. “yeah, i met everyone. they were fun, and plenty. i’m glad you have nice friends.” kevin smiles at him. 

hyunjoon then confessed that eric was one of his crushes, “really?” kevin gasps. they told everything but don’t mention the name, “now i wonder which one is his boyfriend, he’s pretty close to haechan though.” kevin said, hyunjoon shook his head and giggles, “haechan has mark hyung!” 

now to the present, kevin bought new phones, the same model, cases, same everything. but then, kevin started to regret it when he doesn’t recognize his own phone, “i can’t believe this!” he said dramatically, with hyunjoon laughing at him while clapping his hands.

and then it was friday, at this time where they would watch a movie after dinner. after showering, kevin found hyunjoon on the couch, wearing his oversize sweater and pastel, soft pants with his hands on his knees, hugging it. it was cute, he was cute. his eyes were big with innocence and small with happiness, as the week of stress and pressure that was placed upon him finally kicks in. kevin realizes he was in little headspace when he heard him suddenly whimpers. 

“hyung~” he went to his side and hugs him, “shh... it’s alright now, hyung is here.” he says and sings a lullaby, that always calms him down. he knew about hyunjoon's condition because he told him, and even if he didn't, he will still find out eventually. kevin thinks it might be inborn, but he can't help but think that hyunjoon's childhood and the situation in his 'house' were the caused of it. hyunjoon doesn't really like talking about his childhood, not because he's uncomfortable about it, but because just thinking about it, he cries.

later on, hyunjoon fell asleep, kevin noticed the bond papers that has little drawings in it. and the coloring book he bought for him. he placed hyunjoon on the couch and put the pillows in his arms, which was big and long enough for him to sleep. and then cleaned up and put everything in place. the younger will always feel bad about slipping into headspace, so, kevin being the best brother he is, he cleans everything up leaving no traces of what happened.

the next day, hyunjoon was panicking because “i’m late!” he says he have to model for a product he actually likes [ i don’t know ow model works ] and now because of the stress he felt yesterday, he overslept. he was already dressed, from the beret on his head to his shoes, kevin wasn’t rushing but they both grabbed their phones at the same time and walked out of the house at the same speed. 

“see you later!” kevin waved at hyunjoon who went with his ride, and then walked to his own work. he wasn’t playing music today; he was appreciating the calm atmosphere and silence of the street because it was still six am. he usually hears car noises and people rushing to their work at eight, but because he woke up a lot earlier he was blessed with the calm nature early in the morning. he received multiple of messages, but he ignores it, thinking that it was just the group chat of their department. whilst hyunjoon wonders if he was already late because his friends haven’t spammed their group chat and it’s making him anxious. 

he opened the phone and went to the contacts, searching up jacob bae and then texting him to ask if he was late or his clock were just advance. he didn’t receive any response but instead he got a video call, he answered it and saw jacob bae in a suit, staring at him. 

“hyung! am i late? i haven’t receive any message from our group chat yet, am i late??” he asks in panic then pouting after, “i’m sorry!” 

“i-it’s fine...” hyunjoon tilted his head in confusion, “hyung? why do you seem startled? did something happened while i was gone?” hyunjoon asked, then his lips formed a circle, “oh, i haven’t arrive yet.” 

“nothing...” jacob mumbled softly, and there was a hint of disappointment in his voice which was hidden from hyunjoon, “you aren’t late, i mean, if you haven’t arrive in thirty then you will be.” the latter nodded his head. “okay! i trust you hyung!” he said, jacob hung up then look at his phone, staring at the name on the history calls as he feels the longing creeping up inside him, letting it form as tears that fell down to his cheeks, but quickly hiding them by wiping it with the back of his hands. 

“kevin...” he mumbles and sighed, still staring at the phone screen where the history calls were displayed, with the number at the top, labeled as “My Moonlight boy, Kevin”.


	6. Chapter 6

it was only lunch when kevin felt like something was wrong in his phone, there was constant vibration like there were more than a hundred people on a group chat, and it came to the point that he had to silence it. “seems like someone is bothering you, huh.” minghao says then sipped from his coffee, “who was it?” 

“i don’t know, i haven’t check.” kevin says then type something on his macbook, “and finally, done.” he stretched his arms and hummed in satisfaction when he heard a certain sound. “lunch here we go.” he says, he left his phone and other unnecessary things then stood up to get something from the cafeteria. 

he came back with a meal, and a look from his teammates. “what?” he asks, sitting in his seat and putting the food on his wide desk, “why are you looking at me like that?” He asks. “did I do something scandalous?” 

ten shook his head while keeping his focus on his work and his food, even though it’s lunch time, “no, but minghao said your phone is getting weirder,” he says. kevin looked at him weirdly, “what? how?” 

“we are all curious on why it keeps vibrating,” minghao says then tilted his chair to look at him, “and it came from a group chat with kids, i think renjun knows them.” 

“i did!” the aforementioned male suddenly came out of nowhere, specifically from one of the doors that is connected to any parts of the floor. “i’m also part of the group chat! here!” he showed his phone to them whilst jaemin came back from the same door holding three coffees, two in one, jeno went in with two, sipping on the other one. “junnie, your coffee.” “thanks, nono!”

ten looks at the three of them, then to jaemin who happily went to his seat with jeno, as renjun was with kevin talking about something which starstruck the older. “you’ll drink all of that?” he asks. jaemin sent him a sweet smile and nodded, “ ‘tis great my dude!” ten laugh lightly in disbelief. 

kevin took his phone and then opened it, clicking on the said group chat. renjun gasps, “oh hyunjoon is online!” he says.

kevin typed something, then sent it. he looks at renjun who seemed confuse as the group chat became a lot noisier than earlier and then his eyes widened and looked at kevin who seemed so done with the world he wants the floor to swallow him whole. 

“we accidentally switch phones!” 

XION CALM THE FUCK DOWN

xion; how tf can i calm down  
xion; when the kim leedo  
xion; just walked by passed me  
xion; HE’S SO BEAUTIFUL 🥺🥺

dongmyeong; ss for blackmail purposes

sunwoo; that’s kinda evil

eric; so you kinda like it

hyunjoon; uh, hi there?

eric; HI HYUNJOON

sunwoo; HI BEST FRIEND

xion; hi   
xion; now back to me everyone  
xion; wait  
xion; uhm??????

bomin; you don’t look like hyunjoon right there

daehwi; IMPOSTOR !!!!!!!!

eric; WHERE DID HYUNJOON GO

sunwoo; WHERE DID YOU BRING HIM  
sunwoo; WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU HURT HIM

hyunjoon; relax

daehwi; NOPE

hyunjin; this gc is a mess but  
hyunjin; did you or did you not hack into our hyunjoon’s account??

eric; is OUR HYUNJOON’s on his schedules??

seungmin; damn how territorial 

eric; :D

hyunjoon; i didn’t hack!  
hyunjoon; that’s illegal!

felix; he’s related to hyunjoon  
felix; i can feel it

hyunjoon; yeah, i am  
hyunjoon; kevin moon. do any of you still remember me?

jisung; :o  
jisung; HI HYUNG WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HYUNJOON’S ACCOUNT

hyunjoon; we switched phones! it was an accident though, and we were in a hurry, somehow.   
hyunjoon; but how do you know it isn’t him?

bomin; the way all of us type is somehow different from each other so,  
bomin; that’s how we knew :DDDD

hyunjoon; oh  
hyunjoon; nice :)

\---

“hyunjoon?” jacob called out to their model, the younger, who was pouting at something whilst typing in his phone looks up at him. “yes hyung?” he asks. “you called me using someone else’s number...” he mumbled softly, knowing the latter heard it. 

hyunjoon pouted even more, “yes hyung,” then he waved his phone in front of his face, “look, this isn’t mine. i grabbed my hyung’s phone so we switched! it was an accident though!” he defensively said. “and see? the home screen is me, i don’t use my face as a home screen!” he pouted. 

“oh, i see.” jacob said. “perhaps, do you know a kevin moon?” he asked, hiding the hope behind his soft voice. hyunjoon’s eyes lit up at the mention of the name, “yes! yes i know him! he’s my hyung!” he said enthusiastically, “he’s the best hyung, he takes good care of me, and gives me cuddles every night! and he makes me feel like we’re a family, just us two, and we’re real brothers.” hyunjoon says, not noticing the look on jacob’s eyes as he keeps listening to his rant about how ‘perfect’ his hyung was. 

i know. jacob replied, directly in his mind. he looked at the ring on his finger, it wasn’t a marriage ring. 

it was a promise ring, for a promise that he broke a long time ago.


	7. call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the same thing could happen again."

it was almost three in the morning when jacob bae arrived at his house, a mansion that wasn’t even his. his parents still own this, and probably wasn’t planning on giving it to him anytime soon. he sat on the lone couch in the living room and sighed all the stress he has felt ever since he agreed at whatever this is. 

it was tiring, to say the least. when his parents told him- or _demands _him- to marry one of the richest ceo’s son, which was coincidentally his friend, sangyeon, he felt scared. and hurt, more hurt than ever. they know he was in a relationship, but they still forced him to do it.__

__he wants kevin, and kevin only. he doesn’t know why his parents still kept him when he was clearly a disgrace, because his older brother is always better than him. and he actually is okay with that, his brother is better at handling the company, his brother was a lot cooler and friendly than him. his brother is an extrovert, making him has plenty of connection that he can use for the company. while here, lies jacob bae, his parents wanted to make his life a living hell for dating a boy. for having a relationship that they didn’t approve. that they did not set up. a relationship that they did not plan._ _

__the marriage happened, yet it was too grand. jacob doesn’t like grand things, or any expensive things. he likes things simple, aesthetic, comfortable, but perfect. basically, a kevin moon. he likes the stars in his eyes that shines whenever he lays his eyes on him or any of his friends, but he loves it when it shone brighter when they lock eyes. the cute smile that forms on his lips, his heavenly voice which he uses every time he sings along to his favorite songs, his talented and creative small fingers that he uses to play his piano and to create another piece of art._ _

__but, besides all of that, jacob bae loves it whenever kevin mumbles a shy, quiet, soft yet sincere i love you to him. which happened every time they were curled up in jacob’s dorm, kevin’s arms were on jacob’s neck as the older has his wrapped around his waist. it was comforting, it was perfect._ _

__but it was all gone._ _

__sangyeon entered the living room and looked at jacob, he sighed when he saw the stains of the tears on his husband’s cheeks, it was still weird to call him that, “thinking about him?” he asks then sat beside him._ _

__jacob nodded, “as always.” he says, then he hears his phone rings and saw that it was juyeon, one of his friends, who became the ceo of his own entertainment company,_ _

__⁛ JUYEON ⁛ is calling...  
[ accept ] [ decline ]_ _

__call connected  
[⁘] loud speak [] pause [] record [] more settings_ _

__[ disconnect ]_ _

__“hyung! jacob hyung!”_ _

__juyeon greeted, his voice was in a little hurry and disbelief. “have you heard about hyunjoon?” juyeon asks, jacob hummed as sangyeon was listening. “yeah, what about him? is he alright? i just talked to him like, seven hours ago-”_ _

__“he lives with kevin!”_ _

__juyeon suddenly exclaimed, making sangyeon snapped his head towards the direction of the phone, his eyes narrowed. “what? could you repeat that?”_ _

__“eric said so! both of us are close to hyunjoon, but he’s closer. and then just now, like three minutes ago? hyunjoon texted me-”_ _

__“in kevin’s phone number?” jacob guessed, “he did the same to me this morning when he thought he was running late.”_ _

__“yes! and eric even told me he met kevin!”_ _

__jacob took a deep breathe, trying to calm his beating heart, “pass the phone to eric please.” juyeon did what he was told, and eric said his greetings politely and energetically, “hi hyungs! morning!”_ _

__“hi eric,” they both replied. “uh, sorry for the sudden request but can we...” jacob trailed off, and looked nervously at sangyeon. the latter smiled and nodded, wanting to see their friend who disappeared and chose to leave them four years ago. “can we get their address?”_ _

__on the other line, juyeon frowned when eric did, “no, i’m sorry.” he said. “why?” juyeon asks him, “remember about hyunjoon’s anxiety? and how he panicked when he got the news that their so called father was looking for him?”_ _

__they all remembered that day when everything was so peaceful. they were all visiting their friends at the creker entertainment, for a meeting. then suddenly, in the middle of a practice, hyunjoon received a message and sunwoo and eric was beside him. he paled when he read the message and started looking around franticly, eric and sunwoo noticed and sunwoo immediately called for a break. eric hugged hyunjoon who started crying endlessly as his breathing started to become uneven. everyone was panicking while he kept mumbling the repeated words “i don’t want to go...” eric was close to crying as well, jisu called renjun in panic, explaining the situation in hurry._ _

__“calm the fuck down jisu,” renjun said to the older, “okay, now tell me what is currently happening, not the start or anything but what’s happening to him currently, right now.” he said._ _

__“okay, okay-” jisu took a deep breathe. “he’s crying really hard and he can’t breathe properly, oh no what do we do-!” jisu cried for help, panic attacks are so fucking scary. well, according to minsu it is, minus the cursing part which came from seungmin. “hand him your phone! tell him it’s his hyung,”_ _

__jisu handed the phone to hyunjoon, “aye hwall, it’s your beloved hyung,” he says. sunwoo looks at him as if asking what’s he’s doing, while jisu returns the look that says, “i don’t know but let’s go with the flow.”_ _

__after that call, hyunjoon passed out from exhaustion in eric’s arms._ _

__“that same thing could happen again,” eric said, softly. jacob looked at sangyeon. “kevin’s there, he’ll try to calm him, right?” he said, hope in his tone. eric sighed on the other like which made his lover nervous and worried, “you don’t understand hyung. the same thing could happen again,”_ _

__eric looks at juyeon, directly at his eyes. “but with kevin hyung.”_ _

__[ disconnect ]_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the long wait !! but hi i am v v v active on my twitter account and maybe you would want to ask questions so here are my accs, [ protego_tbz ](https://twitter.com/protego_tbz) where i am extremely active lmaoooo and my other acc where i post twt aus, [ protego_leoheo! ](https://twitter.com/protego_leoheo) and my cc i there too !


	8. visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back from the dead <33

it was a cool day when they got their day off at the same time, they were on the living room, watching a fantasy movie. “if only i could _avada kedavra_ the bad guys in this world.” hyunjoon said. “same,” kevin hummed.

hyunjoon’s phone rang, it was beside kevin, so the latter reached it and answered,

⁛ **ERIC** ⁛ is calling...

[ accept ] [ decline ]

call connected

[⁘] loud speak [] pause [] record [] more settings

[ disconnect ]

“hi?”

“ _oh, hyung?_ ” eric’s voice sounds surprise, “hi eric, bye eric.” kevin handed the phone to hyunjoon, “hi, why did you call?”

“ _can we come over?_ ”

“what? why?” kevin was looking at hyunjoon the whole time, and also listening to the conversation, “i mean, there’s no occasion...”

“ _we just wanted to confirm something, can we? you can ask your hyung. or can we talk to hyung?_ ” eric asks, kevin shrugs, “you can come over if it makes you feel better. who will be with you?” kevin asks.

“ _my boyfriend. it will only be the two of us,_ ” kevin looked at hyunjoon who froze, he smiled a little, “oh sure, see you then.”

[ disconnect ]

the call disconnected and hyunjoon looked at him in panic, “hyung! they’ll be here.”

kevin laughed, “yeah i know, don’t panic, they are here to confirm something, not to tell you they love-”

“hyung!” hyunjoon was a blushing mess whilst kevin laughed at him.

it was only half an hour later when the couple arrived, “hyunjoon, open the door i’ll get some snacks.” kevin said, both of them stood up, and went separate ways, one to the kitchen and one to the door. “what confirmation?” hyunjoon asks himself as he opened the door, to be greeted with the faces he grew to love. “hwallie!” eric jump in his embrace and he giggled, “hi eric, hi juyeon hyung!” he said. juyeon smiled at him, “hello hwall.”

“let’s go inside, hyung went to the kitchen to get some snacks.” he said then lead them to the living room where a long and huge couch was, eric and hyunjoon were busy talking to notice juyeon went to the kitchen, although the older noticed the hands of son eric on hyunjoon’s waist. “don’t be obvious, huh.” he chuckles to himself.

kevin was deciding on what snacks to get, they have plenty of those in here. but what if their allergic to seafood? to potatoes? what if they don’t like tomatoes? what if they can’t eat spicy things? don’t get him wrong, but they never had a visitor full exception for seungkwan who visits them once in a while, and that boy eats any food that was handed to him unless you seem suspicious.

he was overthinking too much that he didn’t notice someone was already in the same room as him, looking at him with mixed emotions. but one topped them all, it was regret, and a little bit of pain and grief. “kevin moon?”

that’s only when kevin was aware of everything around him, and his breathe hitches when he recognized the voice, that he didn’t know how he can still remember that voice. was it because he keeps recalling the memories the four of them used to danced, sang, and laughed together on stage? or was it because no matter who befriends you on the present, you’d still remember those who made you smile in the past?

but setting that aside, he turns around and smiled at juyeon, juyeon’s eyes softens at the sight. back then, kevin’s smile used to be genuine, carefree, bright, and pretty.

the genuine and bright smile was replaced by a broken, forced, and melancholic smile.

“hi, miss me?” juyeon asked, kevin chuckled and nodded, “can i?” he asked softly. juyeon felt his heart sank, the kevin today was a lot different from the kevin he used to brag as his best friend. because before, kevin and sometimes changmin, would just randomly appear out of nowhere and cling to them as if their life depends on them. oh, how much did he change?

“as always.” and by that, kevin finally let himself be himself again as he ran to the dancer’s- now ceo, arms and embraced the warmth that he used to find comforting, and it still is up to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi visit me here <33
> 
> [hyunjoonspurrs](https://mobile.twitter.com/hyunjoonspurrs)
> 
> [protego_leoheo](https://mobile.twitter.com/protego_leoheo)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/protego_tbz)


	9. want

“really? he was my hyung’s best friends?” hyunjoon looks at eric in surprise, who nodded at him whilst keeping his attention on the game they were playing because they got bored and the two older were taking too long to get the so called snacks. “yeah, he told me about it.”

“is he the one who used to keep a cursed doll as a wallpaper? or the one who kept his hair pink because the one who used to keep a curse doll as a wallpaper finds him pretty in it? or the tall man who looks scary but loves cats?” hyunjoon asks, “ouch.” he pouted when eric hit his character.

“the last one, love.” he heard the familiar voice of his brother and he got up just to hug him and also juyeon, who melted at the affection. eric hid his laughter inside his eyes and paused the game as juyeon narrowed his eyes at him, “and also, where’s your protective glasses? staring at the screen for too long can damage your eyesight.” kevin scolded. hyunjoon’s lips formed a circle at the realization, “oh, it’s in our room. i forgot, sorry hyung.” he apologizes.

“you sound like a mother there,” juyeon chuckles and the three of them watched as hyunjoon went upstairs to get the glasses, “get eric one too.” kevin said, “okay!” hyunjoon giggled.

kevin looked back at the couple to see them staring at upstairs, “ahem,” he fake coughs to get their attention. “why are the two of you keep stealing glances at my brother? anything i need to know?” he raised an eyebrow.

“it’s just us, don’t worry.” juyeon said. kevin deadpans at him, “yeah, yeah, but i’m asking why? that’s my brother.” he continued, “and you sound like the two of you have decided to mark him and claimed as yours.”

“hyung, you know norenmin, right? i’m sure you remember them at your royal birthday party.” eric said, juyeon looks at him confused, “royal what?” but eric just smiled at him. “later hyung.”

“yes, they’re the sweetest! i like them very much but not more than hyunjoon. and their bond is so endearing, albeit jaemin keeps bugging renjun about this, but i know and everyone could see it that they love each other equally.” kevin smiled. then it soon turned to a frown of confusion when they just looked at each other as if they’re talking with their eyes.

“mind sharing what’s on your minds?” kevin asks, “this is about hyunjoon! my brother! so i should have at least an idea about it.”

juyeon chuckled at him, “calm down kevin, it’s nothing dangerous or anything related to that matter.” he said, but kevin was looking at him expectantly, like he knew all the things there is to know but is just asking for confirmation. eric was a little scared because what if kevin doesn’t like them and is just being kind to them because of hyunjoon? then again, hyunjoon is his best friend [ and also sunwoo’s but this isn’t about him now is it? ] juyeon is kevin’s best friend, so there’s a chance.

“we’re in a relationship,” juyeon started. “i meant, eric and i.” juyeon said. “i sense a but coming,” kevin mumbles, enough for them to hear. “but...” juyeon smiles at that.

“we want to hyunjoon join us.” both of them said that at the same time, and though, surprised at the reaction they got, kevin merely smiled.

* * *

[my twitter!!](https://twitter.com/hyunjoonspurrs)

[my cc!!](https://curiouscat.qa/hyunjoonspurrs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me again mskskdf if you wanna shout at me im go to my curious cat or hmu at twitter !! @hyunjoonspurrs


	10. boyz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we the best boyz minus kevjun

**I MET OUR BEST FRIEND WHO...**

**_juyeon lee_ ** _renamed the group name to **I MET OUR BEST FRIEND WHO WE HAVEN’T SEEN FOR LIKE FOUR YEARS !!1!**. changed._

**juyeon** ; Y’ALL IM GONNA CRY  
 **juyeon** ; I MET KEVIN AND HE WAS HYUNJOON’S BROTHER???  
  
 **chanhee** ; WHEN??  
 **chanhee** ; PIC OR IT NEVER HAPPENED  
  
 **juyeon** ; i don’t have any pic  
  
 **changmin** ; oh it was a dream  
  
 **juyeon** ; but i have witnesses, eric and kevin’s brother himself !!  
  
 **jacob** ; hyunjoon?? i’m with him right now  
  
 **younghoon** ; hyunjoon’s his brother???  
  
 **jaehyun** ; he has a brother??  
  
 **chanhee** ; ask him for proof  
  
 **juyeon** ; and eric!!   
  
**jacob** ; he said yes   
  
**juyeon** ; YOU COULD ASK MY BOYFRIEND ONCE YOU MEET HIM  
 **juyeon** ; now can i PLEASE TALK ABOUT MY MEETING WITH MY BEST FRIEND ???  
  
 **changmin** ; we’re also his best friend, not just you  
  
 **chanhee** ; technically, jacob hyung’s his boyfriend  
  
 **younghoon** ; but they aren’t together anymore??  
  
 **jacob** ; we didn’t exactly broke up, did we??  
  
 **younghoon** ; oh  
  
 **juyeon** ; ‘kay   
**juyeon** ; anyway  
 **juyeon** ; kevin changed :(  
  
 **jacob** ; how?  
  
 **chanhee** ; like, he isn’t nice anymore? did he cursed at you?  
  
 **juyeon** ; no!!!  
 **juyeon** ; i meant,  
 **juyeon** ; i don’t know know how to explain but  
 **juyeon** ; he just wasn’t the same anymore, he asks me for hugs :(  
  
 **jaehyun** ; how is that changing when someone asks you for a hug?  
  
 **juyeon** ; remember hyung, before, we just casually hugs each other no matter the circumstances  
 **juyeon** ; and that can mean that he doesn’t feel like he’s our friend anymore.   
juyeon; that can mean he don’t feel the same about us anymore,   
juyeon; that he doesn’t feel as comfortable as he is to us before, just randomly appearing out of nowhere to hug us  
  
 **chanhee** ; this is getting sadder   
  
**changmin** ; :(  
  
 **juyeon** ; it is :(  
 **juyeon** ; describe his smile?  
  
 **sangyeon** ; bright  
  
 **jacob** ; pretty, beautiful, cute  
  
 **younghoon** ; genuine  
  
 **jaehyun** ; lively  
  
 **chanhee** ; sincere  
  
 **changmin** ; sparkling  
  
 **juyeon** ; still bright, pretty cute, and beautiful,   
**juyeon** ; but now  
 **juyeon** ; it was forced and has some melancholy in it  
 **juyeon** ; and that,   
**juyeon** ; could mean he had been through so much in the course of four years  
  
 **jacob** ; and we weren’t there beside him  
 _seen_  
  
sangyeon hugged jacob who was already crying, just imagining what his beloved had been going through. it was so hard, hard to think, hard to accept, and just, _hard_. jacob doesn’t even want to think about the latter’s feelings for him disappearing, he doesn’t like the thought of it.

but it has been four years, one thousand four hundred sixty days, sixty-one if you count the leap year. and that is already long enough for someone to move on, or better yet, forget.

yet he’s hoping, using the last bit of life and sanity buried deep within his professional exterior and his worn-out facade, he’s hoping.

that even after all this time, kevin moon is still his.

because the latter already has his heart in his hand.  
  


* * *

“hyung,” hyunjoon hugged kevin who was staring at his phone for a solid minute. the latter rests his head on the younger’s shoulder, “i didn’t know i missed them this much.” he chuckled.

“it’s been four years, yet i still feels like it happened yesterday.” kevin feels it again, the heavy feeling in his chest that had been there for four years. “they didn’t betray me, but i still feel like they did.” he took a deep breath and tried to exhale the pain.

it didn’t work, as his eyes welled up with tears that he’s been keeping all this time, hyunjoon already knows everything but not to the point that he can understand the feeling. it still stings, the feeling when chanhee bluntly said that they already know, while looking at him with the same soft eyes he always has. changmin was about to hug him, but he stopped him, the heavy feeling clawing its way up to his throat,

“ _did you know it too?_ ” he managed to ask, and the time where the younger nodded, he ran. ignoring the desperate shouts of the couple trying to explain the situation. but then again, what is there to explain? when it was clear and confirmed that everyone knew about it, about his boyfriend’s engagement towards one of his best friend, _except_ him. they didn’t exactly lie nor betrayed him; they didn’t do anything actually.

but hyunjoon knows, his brother is _that_ easy to read. everyone who can read can read him, yet nobody could understand him better than hyunjoon. because even after all these years, days, hours, and seconds. every moment that had passed, hyunjoon knows that that’s what hurts the most.

they didn’t do anything; which meant that they didn’t do anything to stop the engagement, they just hid it. they didn’t do anything to at least let him know that his boyfriend will be marrying one of his best friends soon. they didn’t do anything to fight for their relationship, _jacob_ didn’t do anything to fight for him.

because if he did, then they would still be together, he wouldn’t leave. he wouldn’t run away from his past home, jacob will still be his and he will stay as jacob’s. this house would be shared by both of them, and they would claim hyunjoon as their child. perhaps they would be happy, being with each other, and their friends.

_but that didn’t happen, mainly because they didn’t do anything to make it happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise this has a happy ending 😭😭 and my deobi twt acc got suspended wtf did i do ☹


	11. join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "guess you'll be joining us today, huh?"

⁘ CHWE COMPANY ⁘

**vernon** ; well done everyone!  
 **vernon** ; especially seungkwan, he recruited three hundred more employees!  
  
 **minghao** ; aye!  
  
 **renjun** ; so that’s why i saw many new faces right under our department  
 **renjun** ; i thought i was imagining things lmao  
  
 **seungkwan** ; a few could only work under the all rounder department, the others are scattered in  
 **seungkwan** ; and congrats on all of us for another successful animation!  
  
 **ten** ; and the credits goes to...  
  
 **jaemin** ; dun dun dun! [ by everglow ]  
  
 **jeno** ; kevin hyung!   
  
**kevin** ; oh  
 **kevin** ; thank you  
 **kevin** ; but everyone worked hard too so i don’t only get the credits :)  
  
 **seungkwan** ; oof  
 **seungkwan** ; anyways   
  
**vernon** ; party at the big house this saturday  
 **vernon** ; y’all know the drill  
  
 **haechan** ; room 1 is taken  
  
 **chenle** ; could bring only one outsider  
  
 **jaemin** ; no drinking too much  
  
 **jeno** ; and know our limits   
  
**vernon** ; great!

kevin woke up from the sun rays hitting his eyes, “what the...” he wasn’t the type to swear, but no matter how early he woke up, he still doesn’t like the sun. haechan is the exception. probably sunwoo too but sometimes he's a pain.

he heard someone whimpered beside him and he opened his eyes slowly to look at hyunjoon who covered himself in the thick blankets, and the only thing that could be seen was his black hair. “hyung~!” he whined.

“sorry, but you need to wake up.” seungkwan stood by the doorway, smirking as he held up the keys that kevin gave him. “party tonight, hangout today! hyunjoon, sweetie, you’ll come with us.” kevin woke up at that. “what?”

“it’s nothing alcoholic nor bad nor anything! we’ll just go to the mall, there’s an arcade there! and also salon, and basically anything you can find. come on!” seungkwan urge them to get up, kevin groaned because he really feels a little lazy, he was about to stand up when hyunjoon cried and hug him, making him lay back. “oof.”

seungkwan giggles, “i see, well i guess only you will entertain your guests downstairs.” he smiled at kevin, “guests? who?” kevin stretched his entire being. “i heard their names were juyeon? and the other one has english name-!” seungkwan shrieks in surprise as hyunjoon suddenly jolted awake, “who?!” he asks.

“holy...” seungkwan took a deep breathe as kevin laughs, “guess you’ll be joining us today, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vvvv short update!! heheh happy feb <33 and doie's bday is today !! yay!!


End file.
